This invention relates generally to jewelry, and more particularly, is directed to a jewelry setting in which different gemstones are capable of being mounted on opposite sides thereof in the same pattern for providing two different aesthetic appearances.
It is known to create a first jewelry article containing a plurality of gemstones of a first type in a particular pattern, and to create a second jewelry article containing a plurality of gemstones of a second type in the same pattern. For example, a heart shaped locket may contain a plurality of diamonds in a particular pattern, and a different locket with the same heart shape may contain a plurality of rubies in the same pattern. This requires additional manufacturing costs since two different jewelry articles must be produced, with the resultant cost being borne by the consumer.
Further, double face jewelry articles are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,195, which discloses an ornamental bead chain having diamonds positioned on opposite sides thereof. Specifically, the diamonds are set in V-shaped grooves. Thus, the diamonds fit in grooves in a staggered relation. As such, the chain is only intended to retain the same type of gemstone, that is, a diamond, on each side. It is therefore difficult to provide the same pattern on both sides of the chain with different gemstones on each side of the chain. Further, it may be somewhat expensive and difficult to manufacture the chain of this U.S. patent. In addition, because of the spacing between the diamonds on each side, the diamonds on the other side are always generally visible, thereby detracting from the aesthetic appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 221,041 discloses a gem setting plate which allows gems to be set on opposite sides of the plate. The plate carries a loop in its top portion which is attachable to a chain or the like, and the plate serves as a charm with the gems attachable on opposite sides of the charm. There is a significant border area around each of the gems on each side, and there is no showing nor suggestion for providing a structure to secure each gem on each side in substantially abutting relation to the adjoining gem. In fact, if one were to attempt to use the Draper system to attach a plurality of adjoining plates to from a jewelry structure, one would find individual plates which would have to be soldered together and which would have adjoining border areas between the adjacent plates. This is specifically avoided in the present invention in which the double faced jewelry setting allows for the gems on each side of the jewelry item to be in substantially abutting relation which provides an improved effect sought with this invention.
Other U.S. patents which may be relevant to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 260,088; 758,847; 899,516; 1,001,377; 1,308,011; and U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 70,990 and 273,371.
Further, with known arrangements, each gem is secured to the jewelry article by securing means which is different from the securing means for any other gemstone. This results in a waste of material and an increase in the time needed to assemble the gems to the jewelry article.